How did Tommy Get Sick, You're Not the Boss Anymore
by celrock
Summary: The story of what was going on with Tommy during my FanFic, "You're Not the Boss Anymore." The idea was given to me by blossom2019, and this story will be told from Tommy's POV. Enjoy!


How did Tommy get Sick? You're not the Boss Anymore

Summary: The story of what was going on with Tommy during my FanFic, "You're Not the Boss Anymore." The idea was given to me by blossom2019, and this story will be told from Tommy's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

Tommy POV

I awoke very excited, because today, my preschool class would be taking a nature walk.

"What an excellent day for an adventure!" I thought, as I went downstairs and had my usual Reptar cerial and apple juice for breakfast. After breakfast, I got my stuff ready to go in my Reptar backpack and mommy drove me to school. On the way to school though, I started to notice a funny feeling in my tummy. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but I decided to just, not say anything and hope it would pass. Maybe it was gas or something.

When I got to school, I went inside, put my backpack into my cubby, and went to circle time, where I was greeted by Chuckie and Zack.

"Good morning Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Are you excited for our nature walk today?" Asked Zack.

"I sure am!" I said smiling.

Just then, my teacher, Miss Applebee came to the front of the circle and motioned for us to be quiet.

"Good morning class." Said Miss Applebee.

"Good morning Miss Applebee." We all replied.

"Today is a special day, and can anybody tell me why that is?" Asked Miss Applebee.

"Today we're going on our nature walk!" I replied.

"That's right Tommy. And can anybody remind me what the rules are when we go on a field trip?" Continued Miss Applebee.

"We're suppose to walk behind you and hold on to our partner's hand at all times so we don't get lost." Replied Chuckie.

"Very good Chuckie. Now, I'm going to give you half an hour of playtime, then it's off to take our nature walk." Said Miss Applebee, dismissing us from the circle.

I headed over to the water table, where Phil, Lil, and Chuckie joined me too. The table was filled with water and small little boats.

"Let's play Canoe Drivers." I said, picking up one of the boats and moving it to one end of the water table.

Phil, Lil and Chuckie all did the same. As we started the race though, the feeling in my tummy only got worser. A few minutes later, I threw up in the water table, turning the beautiful racing river for our boats into a yucky looking swamp. Actually, it was green since I had Reptar cerial for breakfast. Phil already knew right off what I had too.

"Wow, so that's what Reptar throw up looks like. Neat!" Said Phil.

"It's not neat, I got sick." I replied.

"I hope you feel better Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie, me too." I said with a frown, as I started to cry.

Just then, Miss Applebee came over to see what had happened, and to give me the bad news.

"Oh dear, it looks like you got sick." She said, looking at my shirt which was also covered in Reptar throw up.

"Yeah, and now I have to miss the nature walk." I replied in between my sobs.

"I'm afraid so Tommy. Better go call your dad so he can come pick you up." Said Miss Applebee, as she went to use the phone.

A little while later, my daddy and Dilly showed up to get me and take me home. When I got home, I took a bath, put on my pj's, and went to bed. Daddy brought me a bucket in case I had to throw up again, but at that moment, I was more upset about missing the nature walk than getting sick.

"Don't worry champ, there'll be other great field trips you get to go on." Said my daddy with a smile as he turned to leave the room.

I didn't care about any other field trips at that moment, I wanted to go on this one and thanks to some tummy bug, I had to miss it. I pulled the covers up over my head and went to sleep for a while. I awoke at one point to notice that Spike had come into the room and curled up at the end of my bed, and mommy came to check on me, but I stayed in bed most of the day.

Sometime in the afternoon, I awoke to shouting downstairs. I went down to find my mean cousin Angelica and my little brother Dil were fighting over the TV. Apparently, Angelica was watching Cynthia P.I. and Dil changed the channel to watch The Goober Show. I didn't care what show was on at that moment. My tummy felt funny again and I just wanted to be some place else than bed. So I plopped myself on the floor in front of the TV, and let out a huge moan.

Angelica came over to me begging me to get her some cookies, but Dil kept trying to stop her, telling her that I didn't feel good. It was true. I didn't feel good and really didn't feel like having my ugly, blond headed cousin pushing me around. But before I could say anything, mommy called us all into the kitchen for dinner.

We all went into the kitchen. My mommy, daddy, little brother, cousin, and uncle Drew and aunt Charlotte had yummy plates of spaghetti in front of them, but I sadly had a bowl of chicken noodle soup because I was sick. Though my tummy really didn't feel good, so I stared at the bowl for several minutes, trying to decide if I was going to eat it or not.

Mommy made a comment about how nice it was that Chuckie had picked me some flowers on their nature walk to help me feel better. I saw them in the middle of the table and smiled slightly, but right then, I really didn't feel good.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Asked Angelica, grabbing at my bowl.

At that moment, I was hoping I'd just throw up, and do it all over her, just as I did the very first time she ever slept over at my house sometime ago when she got me sick after opening my window at nappy time. But instead, Me, Dil and Angelica all ended up having a food fight. We threw our food at one another until my mommy stopped us and uncle Drew went and sent Angelica to take a time out.

Mommy marched us upstairs to the bathroom, where Dil and I had to take baths and get all cleaned up. I finally threw up again, this time in the bathtub. I cleaned up and went to bed. Mommy came up at sometime and took my temperature.

"101." She said.

"Does this mean I can go back to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not sweetie. You're still sick, and since tomorrow is Thursday, maybe we ought to have you stay home the rest of the week and have you go back on Monday." My mommy continued.

"But I'm feeling better." I said.

"No buts. Now get some rest. The more you rest, the sooner you'll get better." Mommy said, turning out the lights and leaving the room.

"Ok." I said with a sigh as I turned over and went to sleep.

I awoke late the next morning, and while I didn't actually know how to tell time yet, cuz I don't think they teach that in preschool, I only knew it was late because my brother drug me out of bed by my arm.

"Come on Tommy, you're missing the end of Dummi Bears." Said Dil, dragging me down the hall and the stairs.

"Let go Dil!" I snapped, but he wouldn't stop till he had me downstairs.

I hadn't seen the Dummi Bears on a weekday morning since I started preschool, which told me school must have already started. Mommy spotted me awake and called me in for breakfast. I saw there was green stuff in my bowl, but I was disappointed to find it was lime Jell-o, not Reptar cerial. I reluctantly ate it, in hopes I was getting better, and the food wouldn't try to go backwards like it had done twice yesterday.

Most of that day, I spent it on the couch, sipping ginger-ale, watching Reptar videos, and taking frequent nappies. I had soup for lunch and dinner, and was glad that none of my food went backwards, causing me to throw up, but my poop was liquid, which didn't feel very good. I went in my pants one time and had a accident, so had to change clothes. Mommy gave me some yucky tasting pink medicine that she said would help with the poop, but all I wanted was to feel better so I could go back to preschool. I didn't like having to stay home and miss playing with my friends and go on field trip adventures to new and exciting places. As soon as I was finished with my dinner that night, I went to bed before anybody else.

The next day, I once again, stayed home, but daddy came in with a surprise to help me brighten my day.

"I have a surprise for you champ." He said, as he handed me a really flat package. I unwrapped it to find inside, a Reptar puzzle.

"Oh wow, a Reptar puzzle! Thanks daddy!" I said excitedly.

"You're welcome son." He replied.

I was starting to feel better, so Dil and I played with my new Reptar puzzle. At one point, Angelica came over, and to my surprise, she sat down and helped us with it too.

I was starting to wonder if I was still sick, because my cousin was actually being nice to me, but she told me that she had a rough week at kindergarten, that had taught her a really good lesson, and from now on, she'd be getting herself her own cookies.

I was glad to learn that, as I was tired of getting her cookies for her, and, we were olderer now, it's time we start feeding ourselves. And that night, mommy made salmon with dill sauce and mash potatoes for dinner. When she mentioned what we were having for dinner, I giggled, recalling that time a while back when I thought mommy was going to plant more of my little brother. So glad that wasn't the case, I love my little brother but I don't think he'd taste very good.

I ate my dinner with no issues. My food went down in the correct direction and pottying felt back to normen too. Before bed, mommy took my temperature, one last time.

"Your temperature's back to normal sweetie. You can go back to school on Monday." Said my mommy with a smile.

I smiled at the news, as I drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the weekend ahead.

End of Tommy POV

The End

Closing Notes: I hope you all enjoyed that story. I'd like to thank Blossom2019 for the idea, and, be looking for more Rugrats stories, coming soon! Not sure how much I'll be writing this upcoming week with Fourth of July around the corner, but for sure come July 5, I'll be back to writing on a regular basis again, should nothing else come up in the meantime.


End file.
